sin palabras
by luna felton
Summary: algo paso entre hermione y draco, algo que los separo, despues del ultimo y mas extraño año en hogwarts, despues de la diversion que pasara......... DHr 100 leanlo y dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

Sin palabras

Capitulo 1

Los recuerdos

Ay palabras que cuestan trabajo decir, y mas si vivimos sin ellas.

Que dificil es amar

y que facil olvidar

que facil es aconsejar

que dificil aceptar.

Que difícil es aceptar nuestra realidad, mucho mas difícil enfrentarnos ella.

Draco se encontraba sentado en un sillon frente a la chimenea tratando de olvidar aquel recuerd que lo atormentaba dia y noche, lo que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo y lo hacia despertarse a cada momento, no podia vivir con aquella culpa que sentia.

si tan solo no hubiera sido tan frio, si le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentia por que, por que no hice lo que mi corazon me decia- se culpaba draco una y otra vez.

El fuego brillaba delante de draco, se podia sentir el calor se la llamas frente a el, cerro sus ojos intentando dejar a un lado aquella imagen que lo deztrazaba cada vez que se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

La nieva caia fuera de la enorme mansión de los malfoy.

La enorme puerta se abrio provocando un chirrido que llamo la atención de draco, el joven pues tan solo tenia 21 años, volteo la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y despeinado, ojos grises que cualquiera reconoceria, era una malfoy.

La niña se tallo los ojos y bozteso.

papi, no puero momir- dijo la niña caminando hacia draco con una manita tallaba sus ojos y en la otra mano sostenia un oso de peluche el cual arrastraba mientras caminaba.

que pasa princesa, acaso otro monstruo te molesto hoy?- pregunto draco incandose frente al la niña para quedar a su altura, con una leve sonrisa miro a la niña.

No… soñe con mami, ella era herrmoza- dijo la niña a draco.

el corazón es traicionero

siempre dice la verdad

Draco sintio un golpe en el pecho un dolor enorme, draco tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña niña de 4 años, y la beso tiernamente sobre la frente.

tu mami si que era hermosa, tenia el cabello como tu y esa sonrisa que me derretia, y esa forma de hablar que hacia que yo me perdiera en sus palabras, ella era unica- confeso draco a su pequeña hija.

Draco se sento en el sillon frente a la chimenes con su hija sobre sus piernas para seguir habalndo con ella tranquilamente.

y como era ella papi rimelo por fiz- pidio la pequeña niña.

regi, te lo he dicho cientos de veces- contesto draco sonriendo.

Rimelo una vez maz po fiz- pidio nuevamente la niña.

Ella era la mas bonita del todo el colegio, cabello castaño, nariz respingada, labios perfecto y rosas, piel blanca, y una figura perfecta, ella era la mujer de mis sueños, y la unica en mi vida- contsto draco imaginando a la madre de su hija.

Hey¡¡¡, y io dondi querd?- preguntó regina cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Eso era antes que tu llegaras, cuando tu naciste solo habian 3 personas en mi vida, tu madre, tu y tu abuelo Narcisa- confeso draco.

Re vedad?- preguntó regina de nuevo.

Si, solo ustedes 3 eran toda mi vida- siguió draco.

Po que mi mama no zta con nozotos?- pregunto regina curiosa.

Por que… ella… se fue de viaje muy muy lejos, y no es facil regresar de ese viaje- mintio draco a la niña.

La niña asintio con una sonrisa ladeada un tanto forzada, extrañaba a su madre, la necesitaba como cualquier niño, hablaron durante mucho tiempo, era algo que tenia la niña que siempre le sacaba a draco lo que queria saber, era algo que definitivamente habia sacado de su madre, aunque el genio y el caratcter lo hbaia sacado de el, era mas que obvio.

En un lugar muy lejos de Inglaterra, en america, estados unidos para ser exacta se encontraba un joven mujer de unos 21 años, estaba recostada de un costado, sobre su cama abrazando fuertemente un cojín que tenia a un lado de ella.

Que facil es pedir perdón

que dificil perdonar

y que dificil es decir

un "Te quiero" sin querer

el corazón es traicionero

siempre dice la verdad

su vida ya no era la misma, realmente la habian lastimado, si, era hermione, desde aquel ultimo dia de clases en el colegio hogwarts se habia prometido alejarse de Inglaterra, y todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, etc..

sus amigos no sabian de ella, nadie sabia de ella, nisiquiera su propia familia, tenia el corazon destrozado era difícil reparar aquellas enormes heridas, a veces extrañaba con todo su corazon, a veces pensaba en volver por aquello tan preciado que habia dejado.

no hermione no te dejes vencer, tu tienes que seguir con tu vida aquí lo tienes todo, tienes dinero lo que nunca tuviste en Inglaterra, tienes a alguien que te quiere y daria la vida por ti, los tienes todo- le dijo una pequeña voz dentro de ella.

no, no lo tengo todo, que hay de mi familia, que hay de…. Regina, por que me cuesta tanto, tanto tiempo y yo… sigo igual, por favor ya no me atormentes mas, solo quiero vivir mi vida sin tener en mi mente esos recuerdos- se dijo hermione.

Simplemente no puedes, por que te aferras a los recuerdos, no olvides que solo son recuerdo imágenes, cosas que ya no vuelven hermione- dijo de nuevo la voz dentro d la cabeza de hermione.

Corazón listo, perfecto

no me vigiles mas

porque no velas mis sueños

sin tener que opinar.

flash back

Ultimo año de hogwarts para hermione, harry, ron, draco entre muchos mas, todo parecia ir perfectamente bien hermione era premio anual como ya era de saberse, y draco también lo era, un año atrás habian sido prefectos y valla que se odiaban, habian tenido varios problemas por lo mismo, castigos, reprensiones, etc….

los llame por que ustedes son los premios anuales, los alumnos estan por llegar, quiero decirles que este año, es su ultimo año y tenemos preparado el baile de navidad el cual ustedes tendran que ayudarnos- dijo dumbledore a los 2 alumnos.

claro, pero tengo una duda, tendremos que copartir sala comun este…… este alumno y yo?- preguntó hermione con un gesto de desagrado.

Si señorita granger, compartiran la torre de los premios anuales- aseguro dumbledore.

Tampoco es agradable para mi ehh, granger, me da igual o mas asco que ti eso tenlo por seguro- dijo draco malhumorado.

Bueno esperenme unos momentos voy por algo que debo entregarles- dijo dumbledore saliendo de su oficina dejandolos solos.

Hermione se volteo hacia oro lado dandole la espalda a draco y el hizo lo mismo, hasta que hermione interrumpio el silencio.

vamos a tener que compartir la torre, y no se tu pero yo quiero llevarla bien, no quiero problemas MALFOY¡¡¡- dijo hermione recalcando el nombre del mismo.

y que sugieres granger- dijo draco a hermione.

Que hagamos las paces- sugirió hermione.

Juraste que voy a hacer la paces contigo, estas loca o ahora que enfermedad te dio, estad desvariando, yo nunca haria las paceso contigo nisiquiera tocara tu mano- aseguro draco con un gesto de asco y alejandose con todo y silla de hermione.

Vamos¡¡¡, Ya no seas payaso, vamos y si no sugiere algo tu- dijo hermione.

Bueno… yo.. podria hacer las pases contigo.. pero eso te va a costar- dijo draco con una sonrisa ladeada.

Depende, dime que me costaria hacer las pases contigo, creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que convivir peleada contigo- aseguro hermione girando los ojos.

Yo hago las paces contigo pero tu tendras que ser mi esclava por 1 mes y tendras que hacer lo que yo te diga… todo lo que yo te diga- dijo draco sonriente.

Hermione lo penso un momento y después interrumpio.

ok supongamos que yo acepto y tu también… si tu rompes el trato seras mi esclavo y haras cualquier cosa que a mi se me ocurra, y si yo rompo el trato…- draco la interrumpio.

si rompes el trato te humillaras tu sola enfrente de todo el colegio y diras " soy una sangre sucia y acepto que draco es mucho mejor que yo, ademas ddraco es guapo el mas guapo del colegio y quiero todo con el"- dijo draco seguro.

Pero, tendras que portarte bien conmigo, algo asi como un amigo pero sin ser amigos me entiendes, si es asi esta ¡¡Echo!- dijo hermione estirando su brazo.

Echo- contesto draco estirando su brazo y tomando la mano de hermione.

Los 2 sonrieron y el trato estaba echo, dumbledore volvio a entrar y les dio unas listas de cosas que habia por hacer ahora que eran premios anuales, luego salieron y fueron al gran comedor para la cena de inicio de curso.

Caminaban por los pasillos hermione se sento junto con sus amigos en la mesa de griffindor y draco scon sus amigos en la mesa de slytherin, antes que los niños del 1 grado entraran para la ceremonia de selección hermione volteo a ver a la mesa de slytherin ya que harry le habia indicado que la llmaban.

Hermione volteo y draco la observaba con una gran sonrisa y la saludaba efusivamente agitando una mano en señal de saludo, hermione bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Draco noto, y le gusto la idea pues avergonzaba a hermione, podia aprovechar el momento y la promesa para hacerla sentir mal.

La cena paso y cuando aun estab allena la mesa de griffindor draco fue hacia ella y se sento a un lado de hermione son una gran sonrisa.

hola, nueva mejor amiga, tenia que contarte algo que me paso mientras comia, sabes, estaba tomando agua y me hicieron reir, toda el agua me salio por la nariz y callo encima de mi comida apoco no es gracioso- dijo draco con una enorme sonrisa, realmente disfrutaba ver como se avergonzaba hermione.

que pasa aquí, como que mejor amiga de que habla esta loco esta hechizado que tiene?- pegutno ron desconcertado.

Es mi amigo- dijo hermione con una leve sonrisa y encogiéndose e hombros.

Tiene que ser broma cierto?- preguntó harry con el ceño fruncido.

Algo parecido?- dijo hermione.

No ella y yo somos inseparables cuentales hermi, que en el verano fuimos a comer al campo y brincabamos felices por entre las flores- dijo draco poniendo ojos soñadores, fingiendo por supuesto.

Ginny miro a hermione estrañada, hermione se sintio mas que avergonzada con los comentarios de draco, parecia niño chiquito habando de puras tonterias.

amiga, que le pasa a malfoy?- pegunto ginny desconcertada.

no se¡¡- contesto hermione.

Como que no sabes, acuerdate que me dijste que eramos mejores amigos y me contaste que aun eras virgen- dijo draco avergonzando aun peor a hermione entre todos los alumnos de griffindor, y dandole un fuerte abrazo.

Malfoy, creo que te llaman en tu mesa corre, es algo importante andale ve corre corre- dijo ermione empujndo a draco para que se fuera lejos de ella.

Cuando draco se fue se despidio de ella con un "bye amiga nos vemos en la noche para platicar" hermione solo escondio su cabeza bajo la mesa y respiro.

no crei que fuera tan insoportable – dijo hermione.

por que que pasa?- pregunto luan que llegaba por detrás.

Nada es solo que hicimos una como promesa para que el año no sea tan insportable pero creo que me salio alreves- dijo hermione sufriendo.

Malfoy es facil de controlar, dale una cucharada de su propio chocolate- dijo ginny sonriendo.

Si, puedes hacer eso- dijo ron.

Claro, por que no, al fin y al cabo es malfoy¡¡- contesto harry sonriendo.

Si, creo que tienen razon- contesto hermione sonriendo.

Y como estuvo su verano¡?- pregunto luna a todos.

Cada uno conto su diferente verano excepto ginny, ron y harry pues haryy se habia ido durante el verano hacia la casa de ron y alli habian pasado el verano, luna habia ido a Bélgica con su padre en busca de una criatura extraña, mientras que hermione habia visitado, paris, España, Italia en fin un gran verano.

presente+

corazón listo, perfecto

no me vigiles mas

que no es tan seria la vida

y a mi me gusta jugar

hermione dejo caer varias lagrimas pero al vez sonrio un poco de recordar lo que habia vivido desdes que habia empezado el 7 año y ultimo de hogwarts.

Mientras draco levaba a su pequeña hija hacia su cama pues habia quedado profundamente dorimida.

Fin del capitulo

Este es mi 3 cap, ya se tal ves estoy un poco loca por que estoy escribiendo 3 a la vez pero me encanta escribir y podria estar escribiendo 80 a la ves y ninguno lo voy a dejar por que me gusta y espero que a ustede también les gusten mis fics jejej, bueno dejen reviews y les prometo que no tardare mucho en actualizarlos, todos mis fics los continuo rapido eso se los seguro jeje bueno los dejo bye bye besito y opinen por fas me gusta saber si les gusta o no, jeje besitos¡¡¡¡


	2. chapter2

Capitulo II

Una propuesta tentadora

Fffffffffllllllllllllaaaaaaaaasssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkk

todos se encontraban dormidos en sus dormitorios correspondientes, hermione leia recostada sobre el sillon de la sala comun de los premios anuales el libro de romeo y Julieta.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de las paginas al dar la vuelta y de vez en cuando un suspiro de parte de la chica.

por que los amores como este solo existen en los libros y películas?- se pregunto hermione en voz baja.

Un rubio adormilado bajo por las escaleras con un baso vacia en manos, observo a hermione y se sento a su lado.

que lees granger?- pregunto draco.

nada de tu interes malfoy- dijo hermione terminando con la ultima palabra arrastrandola.

Hermione escondio e l libro debajo de un cojín pero draco fue mas rapido y lo agarro rapidamente.

romeo y Julieta?- pregunto draco extrañado- que es esto?-.

si¡¡- contesto hermione.

Draco comenzo a leer la reseña.

con que una histora de amor no sangre sucia?- preguntó draco dejando el libro a un lado.

no creo que algo asi sea para alguien como tu, es mucho para ti, tu cabezita no lo soportaria nunca- dijo hermione con tono sarcastico.

Son demasiadas idioteces, el amor….. por dio el amor no existe¡¡- dijo draco el cual se levanto del sillon y se encamino hacia la jarra de agua.

El unico idiota aki eres tu¡¡¡- dijo hermione roja de la ira.

Que bueno que aki no tenemos que fingir- susurro draco pero hermione lo escucho.

No¡¡, pero hiciste una promesa y recuerda si la rompes no creo q te convenga- recordo hermione.

Draco giro los ojos cansado.

me voy a dormir, un hombre tan guapo, sexy, inteligente, simpatico, codiciado, interesante y con tanto porte como yo, no se puede dar el lujo de desvelarse y que me salgan ojeras, las cuales n ote sientan bien te recomiendo que también hagas lo mismo- dijo draco a hermione.

pues yo no concuerdo con tu descripción yo mas bien diria un hombre tan repugnante, tan odioso, tan feo, deforme, sin neuronas y sin una gota de simpatia- contesto hermione.

Ok, ya estuvo bien de ofenderme y la promesa también fue contigo ehh, dejame te recuerdo- contesto draco.

Ok, buen mejor vete a dormir tu almohada te esta gritando, corre vete- ordeno hermione.

Una vez que draco desaparecia de la vista de hermione, la chica suspiro y susurro.

un año, un largo año…-

la noche paso y con el llego un dia bastante soleado, hermione se desperto se estiro y bostezo, una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro.

una mañana perfecta para empezar-.

hermione se baño y se vistio, bajo a la sala comun.

Detrás de hermione bajo draco quien pasaba su mano por su rubio y despeinado cabello.

hola, "amiga"- dijo draco con unas risitas ironicas.

buenos dias malfoy- contesto hermione en un tono cansado.

Es hora de irnos tenemos que ir a desayunar- dijo draco a hermione portandose un tanto decente, si asi se le podia decir.

Los 2 salieron de la sala como siempre draco salio primero que ella, hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas y ya le daba lo mismo.

La mañan fue pasando poco a poco, la clase de pociones.

sientense y hoy examen saquen su libro y hagan la pocion que marca en la pagina 850 parkinson y weasly….. potter y zabinni, granger y malfoy….- y asi sucesivamente fue diciendo las parejas- ok empiezen ahora¡¡- ordeno snape.

pero….- alego hermione.

No señorita granger, no hay peros ha su trabajo y callese y por ealegar 50 puntos menos para griffindor-

Hermione bajo la mirada y se resigno y fue directo con malfoy el cual la miraba con una sonrisa al verla resignada.

bueno aquí esta, es la pocima de la verdad- dijo hermione.

bueno y que lleva o como se hace?- pregunto draco.

Ay malfoy tenias que ser tu¡¡¡¡¡- susurro hermione

Te escuche grangerr- dijo malfoy mirandola.

Perdon, bueno sigamos- dijo hermione.

Los 2 comenzaron a hacer la pocion, draco hechaba algunas cosas y hermione otras, al final la pocion quedo, snape paso y ordeno que se la tomaran los 2 para probarla.

La probaron y momentos después los 2 estaban diciendo todo lo que pensaban.

dime granger, que pensaste la primera vez que me viste en el 1 año?- preguntó draco a hermione.

que eras muy guapo- confeso hermione bajando la cabeza al terminar, pero se descquito.

Y tu que piensas de mi… pero ahora?- preguntó hermione.

Que eres asqu…- pero draco no pudo mentir y la verdad salio- que te deseo mas que nada en este mundo, quisiera besarte y tocarte- confeso draco.

Y tu que piensas de mi ahora?- preguntó draco.

que eres….- hrmione queria reprimir las palabras pero no lo logro- un bombon¡¡- escupio hermione.

Lo sabia¡¡¡- dijo draco.

Y asi pasaron las horas, poco a poco hermione no se atrevia a ver a draco a los ojos, lo evitaba, y el a ella.

Y asi fue durante algunas dias, hasta que hermione decidio que no era justo pasar los dias asi, draco no estaba de empalagoso detrás de ella fingiendo ser su amigo ni nada por el estilo.

ya draco, estoy arta vamos a hablar¡¡- dijo hermione segura, mirando a draco que se encontraba sentado en una mesita haciendo su tarea.

que te pasa, sangre sucia- dijo draco molesto.

Desde.. pues… ese dia tu dolo me evitas, nisikiera me hablas para insultarme y no es que me guste eso pero….- idjo hermione a draco.

No puedes vivir sin mi voz?- preguntó draco con una media sonrisa.

No es eso, es que… somos compañeros no podemos vivir asi me entiendes un año, es un año y…- hermione no acababa la frase por segunda vez cuando draco se levanto e impulsivamente la beso.

Y un año que sera el mejor de tu vida- dijo draco a hermione al separarse.

Hermione se quedo helada, sin palabras, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar realmente se habia sentido en las nubes al recibir el beso de draco.

Draco la mira y sonrio, una sonria que derritio a hermione por completo e hizo que sacara una sonrisa nerviosa.

eso depende, de los 2- contesto hermione.

y creo que pensamos igual, acepto snape no debio de habernos dado eso, solo logro que nos dijeramos la verdad aunque por un lado…- dijo draco son una sonrisa picara.- me gusto eso que dijiste, yo eraun bombon-.

y tu me deseas- dijo hermione.

Mas que a nada granger mas que a nada- dijo draco con una sonrisa y una mirada malvada.

Los labios de draco se acercaron de nuevo a los de hermione yse dieron un apasionado beso, hermione coloco sus manos tras la nuca de draco y el en los muslos de hermione, estaban por comerse a besos cuando hermione prudentemente hizo que se separaran.

esto no esta bien malfoy, tu y yo no somos nada, ademas ni quiero que de esto pase algo mas siempre he soñado con que mi primera vez sea con amor y sea especial y no quiero cometer una tonteria, estoy de acuerdo eres guapo y todo eso pero… no se si te amo nisiquiera si te kiero- dijo hermione.

pero…- contesto draco confundido

no malfoy enserio no- contesto hermione.

Draco bajo la mirada.

no me gusta que me llames malfoy, podrias intentar … llamarme… draco?- preguntó draco bajando la mirada.

si, lo intentare draco….., y tu me lastimas cuando me llamas sangre sucias, tal vez podrias empezar a decirme hermione no crees?- pregunto hermione.

Claro, mione?- preguntó draco.

Gracias- contesto hermione y lo miro con ternura.

- - - - - - - fin flashback - - - - - - - - -

Hermione desperto a la mañana siguiente tallo sus ojos, se dirigio a la ventana y abrio las cortinas de par en par y observo el paisaje, enormes pastizales verdes con arboles y el sol brillando sobre todo eso, y aun asi no podia sentirse bien, tenia un sentimiento que hacia mucho no podia sacarse un sentimiento que lastimaba aun mas que cualquier otra cosa, mas que el dolor fisico….. el amor, amor hacia su hija la cual no veia en años y su querido y amado, draco malfoy, el dueño de sus suspiros, de sus desvelos, de cada lagrima que derramaba en cada momento que recordaba su aucensia.

draco… por que me hiciste esto, quisiera poder olvidarlo todo, tansikiera saber donde es que estas?- se decia la castaña dejando caer una lagrima por sus mejillas.

Realmente extrañaba, como podia que ser que lo que un dia la habia echo la mas feliz ahora era lo que mas la lastimaba.

Draco por otro lado comenzaba a despetarse con una pequeña a su lado que lo observaba con aquellos enormes ojos grises y una sonrisa que derretia a cualquiera que la viera.

hola nena como amaneciste?- preguntó draco a la pequeña.

muy bien papi y tu?- pregunto la niña.

Muy bien princesa, y dime que vas a querer desayunar?- preguntó draco con la intención de pedirle a los elfos que prepararan la comida.

Podriamos ir a un lugar muggle, quisiera conocer lugares a los que mi mame iba- pidio la niña a su padre.

Pero princesa, sabes que no me gusta ir al mundo muggle- contesto draco.

Pero papi, por favor¡¡- suplico la niña.

Bueno esta bien- axcedio draco.

Draco se levanto y mando a su hija a que se vistiriera linda para ir a desayunar, mientras que el se arreglo elegantemente, unos pantalones, una camisa su cabello bien peinado, la niña llego corriendo un momento después emocionada con un pergamino en mano.

papi, papi, llego eto e di pate di mi tio harry-

a ver dejame ver eso- dijo draco tomando la carta de la mano de su hijita.

" draco.

Se que es temprano pero ginny y yo queriamos invitarlos a ti y a regina a comer, con nosotros, ya sabes ginny, Daniel, y ginn(hija de harry y ginny)espero aceptes los esparmos en la casa a las 11 para pasar el dia tranquilos con los niños.

Atte:harry"

Alan era el hijo mayor de harry, tenia 4 años igual que regina mientras que ginn tenia 3 años un año menor que Daniel.

Dracon sonrio y le pregunto a su hija la cual accedio se llevaba tan bien con sus primos, de carino.

pero entonces no iremos a desayunar- dijo draco.

bueno, ta ben peo el proximo fin si vamoz- dijo regina.

Si, claro que si- prometio draco.

La niña sonrio, draco y ella por medio de un traslador llegaron a casa de harry donde regina corrio con sus primos y draco se quedo hablando con harry, ginny, ron y luna, george y hannah, pansy y blaise también estaban cada pareja con sus respectivos hijos, todos habian termiando llevandose bien el ultimo año de hogwarts.

Los hijos de harry y ginny eran mas que traviesos a pesar de su corta edad, ron y luna solo tenian una de 4 años era identica a su madre pero querian mas hijos unos 7 mas tal vez, pero para después, los 4 hijos de gorge y hannah roy, Pili, brian, y Georgina eran un desastre el mas tranuilo era brian pero los otros eran un torbellino, mientras que el hijo de pansy y blaise era tranuilo muy inteligente, astuto y siempre conseguia lo que queria… de tal palo tal astilla.

Eran una gran pandilla todos juntos pequeños pero divertidos.

Draco se quedo durante todo el dia alli con sus amigos, pasando el dia platicando y tratando de despejarse un poco.

Fin del capitulo…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad y no los contesto por que no tengo tiempo aunque de verdad me gustaria contestar uno por uno  perdónenme¡¡ de verdad me gustaria y tratare de que al prox cap los conteste uno por uno y espero que les alla gustado el cao, jeje también entiendan que escribo tres a la vez y a veces me hago bolas yo solita jejej pero disculpen trato de hacer lo lo mejor posible jeje bueno los dejo bye bye besitos


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Preparativos del baile de navidad

Hermione estaba de un lado para otro ordenando lo que le habian encargado para el baile de navidad, draco estaba mas tranquilo.

Hermione y draco era unos muy buenos amigos, ya no tenian que fingir hermione contaba todo a draco y el a ella, es mas se podria decir que eran algo mucho mas que amigos algo mas….

Los preparativos habian comenzado un mes antes ya solo faltaban unas horas para el baile hermione estaba nerviosa por todo y no dejaba de subir y bajar escaleras y se morio la unña a menudo mientras que draco la observaba divertido y la hacia una que otra burla.

ya draco lucius malfoy no te burles, todo tiene que estar perfecto- dijo hermione sentadnose al lado de draco en el sillon y dandole un beso.

Flash back.- - - - -

Las clases de baile ya habian empezado para los premios anuales y todos los lunes se presentaban para ensayar.

bailas bien- dijo hermione a draco.

ya sabia, pero de ti me sorprende- dijo draco en burla a hermione.

Ya draco no juegues- dijo hermione riendo a draco.

Draco la callo con un besito en los labios.

Fin flash back - - - - - - - - - -

ya es hora draco es hora me voy a bañara y cambiar no entres al baño¡¡¡- amenzao hermione.

no mi general – dijo draco aun en burla.

Hermione lo miro y le lanzo un beso el cual el cacho con una mano.

Hermione se metio al baño se quito la ropa poco a poco y prendio el agua y se metio en la regadera el agua golpeaba con cuidado sobre la piel de la joven de 17 años, su cabello ya mojado con agua y su rostro, su perfecto cuerpo.

Draco se levanto del sillon y subio en direccion a su habitación pero al escuchar que su novia de daba un baño decidio abrir un poco la puerta para verla, ya que el cancel era tranparente, draco asomo la mirada y observo a hermione con su perfecto cuarto mientras enjuagaba su cabello con su ojos cerrados, draco deseaba estar alli con ella asi que sin que hermione se diera cuenta entro y poco a poco se quito la ropa quedando igual que hermione abrio la puerta y se metio en la regadera con hermione la abrazo por la cintura y beso su cuello, hermione se espanto y dio un brinquito encogiéndose un poco para taparse.

draco que haces aquí¡¡- dijo la joven desesperada.

te vi y no me pude resistir eres tan perfecta- dijo draco sonriendo.- por que te tapas estoy igual que tu ademas somos novios, no y bueno tu y yo…. Un rapidin antes del baile- dijo draco picadamente a hermione.

No¡¡¡¡¡, tu estas loco, no draco salte de aquí y vete tu turno es después ahora salte, y noooo voya hacer lo que dices mi primera vez sera cn amor y no un rapidin¡¡¡- contesto hermione.

Amor, ya llevamos cerca de 4 meses- dijo draco insistiendo.

Salte draco, dijo hermione alzando la mirada y encontradose de primera vista con al miembro de draco dejando salir un grito- ahhh¡¡-.

Draco sonrio y dejo escapar unas risitas.

es grande no, si estoy orgulloso- dijo draco bajando la miarada.

hermione se tapo los ojos y ordeno de nuevo a draco que saliera de alli.

Eres perfecta- susurro draco y salio cubriendose con una toalla, hermione salio de bañarse cuando draco ya no estaba dentro del baño, se cubrio y se coloc su bata de baño.

Draco entro al baño y se comenzo a bañar hermione tuvo un mal pensamiento queria verlo de nuevo, asi es que planeo decir que tenia que pintyarse frente al espejo urgente y peinarse asi entro al baño, se quedo embobada con el perfecto cuerpo de draco bien formado por el quidittch.

Cuando hermione estuvo lista salio del baño, draco ya estaba listo, hermione solo se coloco el vestido y salio, era perfecto y hermoso, se veia preciosa y que decir de draco era guapisismo y con aquel traje se veia perfecto.

Estaba parados frente a la puerta del salon y entraron sel brazo, la musica comenzo y comenzo su baile, seveian como una preja perfecta, la noche fue perfecta, el ambiente todo en conclusión era perfecto.

Draco saco a hermione del baile y la llevo a su sala comun donde le dio una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

Hermione lo abrio sorprendida.

draco es hermoso¡¡¡¡- dijo hermione con una sonrisa.

de verdad te gusto?- preguntó draco preocupado.

Si es precioso- dijo hermione.

Draco tomo el anillo y se coloco en el dedo a hermione la cual lo abrazo con mucho cariño y le dio un gran beso en agradeciemiento.

mione… te amo¡¡¡- susurro draco.

yo también draco, yo también- dijo la misma aaun abrazada a el con su cabeza en el hombro del mismo.

Poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso sus bocas se movian al compaz, pero aquel beso de transformo en algo mas, draco desabrocho el vestido de hermione y poco a poco la ayudo a quitarse quedando asi la joven en solo ropa interior, hermione desabrocho con paciencia los botones de la camisa de draco y luego draco se quito el pantalo, draco desarocho el sostén de hermione y se lo quito, y asi hasta que lo 2 estaban completamente desnudos, draco puso sus manos en los muslos de hermione y poco a poco la penetro dejando escapar un gemido de dolor por parte de hermione.

te dolio?- preguntó draco preocupado.

un poco, pero creo que es normal- dijo hermione con una sonrisa fingida.

Draco siguió con su labor y luego de unos momentos de detuvieron hermione suspiraba al lado de draco mientras que este la abrazaba y besaba su frente.

te amo mione¡- susurro draco.

yo también draco- susurro hermione.

Draco saco su varita e hizo aparecer una manta blanca la cual los cubrio a los 2, quien diria que aquella noche cambiaria la vida de aquellos 2 alumnos de hogwarts, si tansiquiera lo hubieran pensado pero no.

Y asi fue pasando el tiempo, dias semanas meses, y hermione comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraña mareos, antojos todo era tan raro habian pasado 3 meses era marzo, asi que hermione comenzo a sospechar asi que decidio que hablaria con draco y le explicaria todo lo que estaba pasando con ella. Y lo que sentia en ese momento.

- - - - PRESENTE- - - - - - -

Después de pasar un dia con sus amigos conviviendo, decidio que era hora de volver a casa con su pequeña hija regina al cual hizo pucheros al reciir la notica que se irian de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar draco llevo a regina a darle un baño y después la acosto para dormir le leyo un pequeño cuento la niña acabo rendida, draco le dio un beso en la frente y salio de la habitación de la niña cerrando al puerta tras de el.

Draco fue a su despacho y se sirvio un poco de whiski y se sento en el sillon frente al fuego.

hermione donde estas, si pudieras un momento mas estar a mi lado te diria lo mucho que lo siento y lo que daria tan solo por regresar a tu lado, te rogaria que regresaras a mi lado para ser como antes tal vez seria la familia perfecta un ejemplo para todos, pero tu ya no estas, por que mione, por que paso esto- dijo draco con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su cama con una foto vieja en su mano la cual observaba con detenimiento, de repente una lagrima callo sobre la foto.

draco, mi draco, te extraño mucho, muchas veces sueño contigo y me pregunto por que la vida tiene que ser asi, por que pasan estas cosas, cuando sentia que yo ya era feliz lo tenia todo, …. Todo se arruino, no te culpo pues habras tenido tus razones para haber echo lo que hiciste pero por que con la niña, por que ella por que me dejaste asi- dijo hermione.

Draco en su enorme mansión saco unos pergaminos y como pocas veces se puso a escribir una cancion para su querida hermione que ya no estaba alli con el.

Se me olvido

Cuanto te ame y me cambio la vida

Fuiste mi fe, mi voluntad, mi pan de cada dia

Quize volar y lo logre

No supe a donde iba

Me fui sin ti y me engañe

No te lo merecias

No sabia cuanto me ibas a doler

Esta vida no la quiero comprender

Como me duele mi cobardia

No puede darte lo que un dia soñe

Como me duele saberte mia cuando amanece y tu estas con el

Como duele lo que pudo ser

Como duele

Quize volar y lo logre

No supe a donde iba

Me fui sin ti y me engañe

No te lo merecias

No sabia cuanto me ibas a doler

Esta vida no la quiero comprender

Como me duele mi cobardia

No puede darte lo que un dia soñe

Como me duele saberte mia cuando amanece y tu estas con el

Como duele lo que pudo ser

Como duele

Draco no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

es imposible engañar al corazon, por que intento olvidarla es una tonteria- susurro draco.

Volvamos con hermione:

Hermione estaba dando vueltas por su habitación.

y si ya regresaron, y si de nuevo estan en la mansión¡¡- dijo hermione con una esperanza.

si puede ser, ire hacia alla¡¡¡- dijo hermione tomando empacando sus pocas pertenencias.

Se acerco a la chimenea y desaparecio entrando asi por la chimenea de la mansión de los malfoy.

- que pa…..- draco no pudo terminar la frase al ver lo que habia delante de el.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Por que?

dra… dra.. draco- intento decir hermione parada frente a el con los ojos cristalinos y abiertos como 2 enormes platos.

Hermione tenia varios sentimientos encontrados: rencor, amor, odio, amistad, dolor….. todos se encontraban en la chica, sus piernas temblaban, y sin saber mas dio un paso al frente dejo su pequeña maleta a un lado.

Draco no podia formar siquiera una sola palabra formal senti que el cualquier momento perderia el control no sabia si para bien o para mal, después de tanto tiempo tenerla enfrente queriendo pero sin poder tocarla.

Por fin draco formo una pequeña frase.

por que?- pregunto el joven levantandose de su sillon quedando frente a la chica.

Hermione sintio correr una lagrima por su mejilla y a mirada del rubio clavada en ella sin mas.

La chica nego con la cabeza y bajo la mirada hacia el suelo.

Draco la tomo por los brazos aprentando.

por que lo hiciste?- volvio a preguntar el chico con un tono mas fuerte y apretando a la chica lastimandola un poco.

tu lo provcaste draco- contesto hermione débilmente con un gesto de dolor.

El chico la solto y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda.

acaso no lo recuerdas?- pregunto hermione acercandose con miedo y duda a draco.

PASADO----------------

draco tenemos que hablar- hermione se sentaba a un lado de draco sobre la cama del chico mirandolo con los ojos cristalinos.

dime princesa que pasa?- pregunto el chico sentandose mirando justo a los ojos de hermione.

Hermione miro a draco por unos segundos una lagrima rodo por su mejilla la misma que el chico seco con su pulgar y tomo a hermione por la cara.

esta todo bien?- volvio a preguntar draco dudoso.

Hermione nego con la cabeza y otra lagrima aprecio.

me espantas mione que pasa?- prgeunto draco preocupado mirando a la chica con un poco de miedo.

draco es que yo…- la chica no podi terminar su voz era debil y temblorosa al ver los ojos de preocupación de draco bajo la mirada.

Draco no pronucnio ni una sola palabra solo esperaba a que la chica terminara de decir lo que pasaba, con muchos nervios.

yo…- la chica de nuevo se detuvo se abalanzo sobre draco y lo abrazo muy fuerte acomodo su cabeza en el pecho del chico llorando desconsolada.

mione vamos amor dime- insitio draco al verla en tan mal estado.

Hermione suspiro lloraba sin parar draco comenzo a preocuparse todo pasaba por su cabeza todo menos… lo que en realidad pasaba.

draco es que yo….- hermione paro un momento abrazo mas fuerte a draco y casi en un susurro dijo- estoy embarazada-.

Draco de primera reaccion avento a la chica hacia la cama se levanto puso una de sus manos sobre su cabeza e hizo para atrás su cabello parecia no creerlo, estaba desesperado.

Hermione lo miraba con miedo se sento de nuevo sobre la cama sin dejar de mirar a draco y sin para de llorar.

no te cuidaste vdd?- pregunto draco mirando a hermione amenazadoramente.

tu tampoco- contetso la chica en su defensa.

por que pense que tu lo hacias¡¡¡¡- contesto el chico molesto.

No me culpes draco no soy la unica culpable- contetso hermione casi a gritos mientras lloraba.

Si lo eres¡¡¡¡¡, eres una tonta granger como pudiste¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito draco.

como pude? Como pude?- pregunto hermione desesperada- esto es problema de los 2 malfoy¡¡¡- grito hermione.

Draco se acerco y la agarro por el cuello.

esto es tu problema granger- dijo a regañadientes con una mirada tenebrosa.

Hermione se quito y salio corriendo hacia su habitación.

Paso el tiempo, primero 1 semana draco y hermione no se dirigian la palabra en lo mas minimo esta parecia tenerle miedo a draco y el…. Simplemente la ignoraba nadie entendia lo que pasaba era muy confuso para los demas pero que mas daba era un "problema de adolescentes" según los profesores.

Después de un mes mas estando a mediados de abril:

Draco pasaba por la sala comun y hermione se encontraba sentada escribiendo a sus padres.

granger q haces?- pregunto este con un tono superior.

escribo a mis padres- aseguro hermione sin sikiera voltear su mirada hacia draco.

Draco no le dio mas importancia y se sento en el sillon de al lado a hacer sus deberes.

me han dicho que nos iremos a Francia por el verano…. Quieren que el…- hermione miro su vientre- nazca alla-.

Draco alzo la mirada y miro extrañado a hermione frunciendo el ceño.

mi madre me ha dicho que vendras conmigo en el verano quiere lo mejor para su nieto- asgeuro draco bajando la mirada de nuevo al ver que hermione estaba muy desconcertada.

su nieto? Pero si…. No malfoy yo ya tengo mis planes- contesto hermione negandose.

no era un pregunta granger era una orden… mi madre se ha enterado….- draco miro a hermione de nuevo y esta lo miraba con duda- esta bien le he dicho yo quiere que sea un malfoy hecho y derecho aunque a mi padre no le causo ninguna gracia-.

Hermione trago saliva y agarro fuerzas para la contestación.

a si? Pues bien por ellos y por ti¡¡¡¡ tu lo dijiste malfoy es mi problema asi que mi problema y yo nos vamos a Francia- dijo hermione amenazadora.

no lo haras te iras conmigo y fin de la discusión….- grito malfoy levantandose.

Hermione ahogo un gritito y se echo hacia atrás.

--------PRESENTE---------------

y eso no fue todo draco…. Hay mucho mas recuerdalo- dijo hermione dolida.

Draco se dio la vuelta y la miro de nuevo trago saliva.

yo no… yo no se que decir- intento decir draco muy arrepentido.

si…- dijo hermione secamente- que bueno que te arrepientas… pero no crees que es un poco tarde para eso?- pregunto la chica.

nunca es tarde para pedir perdon- dijo draco seguro y sin perderla de vista.

después de tanto daño…. Sigues pensando igual- hermine nego con la cabeza y miro el suelo.

no… no es eso…. Yo …- draco paro un momento- yo he cambiado- dijo por fin.

Hermione no saba que decir las palabras le eran inútiles y las miradas ocupaban un papel muy importante en ese momento.

FIN

Bien bien aki esta después de tantoo q impresión y es q me costaba tanto escribir no sabia como hacerle pero aki estaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡ viva por mi por fin mi cerebro funciono jejej espero que les gsute si lo se es cortito :p jeje pero bueno les dejo un beso y nos vemos¡¡¡¡ espero sus reviews

Atte:luna felton


End file.
